federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2398
This page chronicles posts #10161-10280 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2398. *FP - November, 2398 *FP - January, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Deciding that he needs to make up to his wife DENORIAN THAY comes home to HEIDI THAY and explains that they can get mediation and he will be back in the house before Christmas. KENNEDY FROBISHER goes to ANNA-ALEENA THAY’s dorm to catch up and invites her to a RS ‘end of semester’ party. ABBOTT THAY is in San Francisco to speak with Johara when he runs into her daughter GEORGIANA AL-KHALID. They briefly chat before Abbott opts to stay for the appointment. At the RS party, TOBIAS AL-KHALID notices JASMINE DORR and approaches her, both finding out common interests and plan a hike. ANNA and KENNEDY have a dance, talking about relationships and how they probably wouldn’t work out. Anna then encourages INDIRA DORR to dance with him and they plan a hike of their own on top of their previously planned dinner. Sneaking around for work, HAVARIS KETLER and UNA-KORAN JATAR are into a Federation official’s office planting bugs! In the morning, ANNA and JATAR compare notes on their evening before he gives her her bday gift - an ‘Ask Anna’ column in the Saturday FNS paper. MERIK EVEK is upset over the death of his brother, confessing his feelings to MINIYA EVEK. She is supportive and surprised when Merik further tells her about his progress with a Cybelean male and hopes of going to Cardassia. With ABBOTT, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is excited to tell him that she is going on a date with a fellow ballerino/pageant guy! In the meantime, DENORIAN and HEIDI go into mediation with JOHARA AL-KHALID but things end up more awry before she offers another choice - Abbott stays at her family’s ranch - as a safe alternative to home or Australia. Second Week ABBOTT THAY is going with ANNA-ALEENA THAY to help her move, but once he is submerged in the dormitory environment, his senses go haywire and he has an episode. Hearing about Abbott’s issues, DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI THAY put aside their differences to better be there for their ill son. HEIDI waits around for ABBOTT and talks to him after he wakes up. Abbott comes up with a compromise with two weeks in Australia and one at Johara’s ranch then at home. JOHARA AL-KHALID comes in late, prompting ABBOTT to just stay at her ranch as it would be less moving around and more convenient than the other options. KENNEDY FORBISHER is at the Dorr residence, speaking briefly to EBEN DORR about work and his daughter Indy. Later, KENNEDY and INDIRA DORR are hiking in Hawaii when they make another date for later that night. The two go to London when they run into Alexis (the CMO with a crush on Kennedy) and she lets them both know who is boss. Annoyed by Alexis’ behaviour, KENNEDY asks INDIRA to a play with him. Also in Hawaii, JASMINE DORR is with TOBIAS AL-KHALID take a three day weekend at his families ranch there, getting to know the other better. JASMINE calls home and gets INDIRA who teases her before EBEN agrees to the outing - if there is an adult around over night. Preparing to head to Cardassia, MERIK EVEK is surprised to get a call from DAYIN LETHO-EVEK who asks him to look after his son should anything happen to him. Third Week At some talent auditions, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE befriends N’LANI LIU who explains she is going into the competition as a composer. INDIRA DORR and KENNEDY FROBISHER enjoy their time out at the play, getting closer to the other and making plans to keep dating and taking it slow because of Kennedy’s reluctance. Later on, ALEXIS DEVEREUX confronts INDIRA about Kennedy and the ladies butt heads leaving Indy to victor! Wishing to get his friend some action, CORD DAVENPORT invites KENNEDY out to a club, giving him booze which prompts him to bring INDIRA home. While there, they drink some more and then start to make out, KENNEDY explaining to INDIRA that he would prefer to just take things slow. JASMINE DORR keeps up with her romance with TOBIAS AL-KHALID and they share their first kiss in New Zealand. HAYDEN LIU and KATAL UNA are still having an affair, the woman coming over when Lani is out for Jatar’s birthday. After KATAL and HAYDEN eat, he is shocked when Katal announces to him that she is falling in love! HAYDEN needs advice and seeks out his father YINTAR IOAN who tells him to just break it off with Lani or shut up about it and enjoy! Coming to his decision, HAYDEN meets with KATAL once more in Paris and they decide to keep their affair going but under wraps. Wanting to give UNA-KORAN JATAR a great brithday, ANNA-ALEENA THAY sets up a threeway with a hooker named Nell - a gift her boyfriend really likes! Finally, ABBOTT THAY and HEIDI THAY get together with JOHARA AL-KHALID to tell Heidi the change of plans. Heidi is furious that someone would come between her and her son, laying on the guilt which sets Abbott off and Johara has to have Heidi leave. DENORIAN THAY hears about HEIDI’s behaviour and confronts her before getting into a huge argument prompting Heidi to leave the planet to the moon. HEIDI leaves to resign but the CO doesn’t take it, prompting a leave instead while Anna takes Walnut and Heidi gets a cabin alone. Fourth Week HAYDEN LIU keeps up the front that he is only around Katal to plan Lani’s birthday party. He goes to UNA-KORAN JATAR and asks for advice on the matter in hopes of actually having a bday party eventually. Wanting to share what she knows about the Hayden/Katal affairs, ANNA-ALEENA THAY writes a fake “Ask Anna” column and gets JATAR’s opinion on it, but is surprised that if he were in the same position he wouldn’t want to know. Now with a new identity, TOREL DAMAR is now TAHLANDI MARON and working in Questa’s children’s center in Brazil. He believes he is a half Bajoran/Cardassian orphan who has come to Earth after an offer from Questa to be a security guard and gym teacher. Looking pure Bajoran, he runs into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and the two are able to befriend each other. ABBOTT THAY is adjusting to life at the al-Khalid ranch when GEORGIANA AL-KHALID offers for him to come with her and her friends horseback riding - a request Abbott turns down. CATHASACH UNA, prompted by Hayden, decides that he wants to work on his marriage more with KATAL UNA. He greets her when she comes home and asks her to accompany him on a hike the next day. She is weary but wishes for things to work too and agrees. During the hike, KATAL and CATHASACH catch up as they are cooling off and get closer, sharing a kiss and that they miss the other person. In the Liu home, HAYDEN and N’LANI LIU are celebrating DRAKEN LIU’s first birthday with a big party! Getting together for New Years, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA DORR celebrate together, making plans to later go back to his place. Once to KENNEDY’s place, him and INDIRA play truth or dare, learning more about the other person and expectations for their relationships. KATAL and CATHASACH have their quiet night home, but one thing leads to the other and building tension throughout the week bursts. The couple have sex for the first time in several years, hoping their marriage can be salvaged. Cardassia Plots First Week On her way out, NATIME LORN notices that CORAT DAMAR JR has some lipstick on from his crossdressing and they talk about fashion - CJ offering to be her advisor. NATIME arrives to ZETERI DAMAR’s apartment only to find that PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR) is there and attempting to saboatge the family. She offers herself instead but KEGEN DAMAR arrives and saves them before Torel runs off. NATIME visits KEGEN in the hospital where he breaks down and confesses to her his worries that he will fail to protect those he loves again, as well as the reasoning behind all the attacks. NOAH ALMIN is overcome with emotion when he finds out Margianne forgives him for the things he did, as well as offering to financially help him and MAYANA SAREX. MAYANA offers what she is able and she ends up having sex with NOAH ;)! After the attacks on Aarix, CORAT DAMAR hires DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to look after Torel, finding that enough is enough. Dayin agrees but now after a promotion, more money and a saving account for Daron. DAYIN gets home and questions MAYANA who has been babysitting her nephew and she tells him what little she knows. CELAR BERN and LANA BERN are married in a little ceremony at the courts to have it all legal but wait on a big party. QUESTA DAMAR, CORAT, GWENI DAMAR and KEGEN are among those who attended to offer congratulations (December 05, 2398). After the wedding, CORAT goes to AARIX DAMAR to apologize in hopes of civility. Aarix accepts and confesses it was him who originally helped Torel (though unintentionally) and he declines coming back to the house. Second Week MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K arrives to the plant in hopes of arranging things with JAMES MUNROE. He offers his legal advice about helping Noah and offers to be his mentor (for a fee). QUESTA DAMAR is surprised when she gets a communication from TOREL DAMAR who now looks Terran. He offers his apologies and she forgives him, prompting the boy to come home. TOREL is surprised when shortly after his conversation with Questa, he gets a communication from DAYIN who has LALI MUNROE in hostage, prompting the man to come get her. Terrified, TOREL contacts QUESTA who is irate and tells CORAT DAMAR who agrees to send a warship. En route to Risa, the warship over takes TOREL’s shuttle beaming him on board. CORAT and QUESTA leave KEGEN DAMAR on the bridge to speak with their son, but he has a tantrum. Finally, Questa is able to calm him with her abilities. Third Week CORAT DAMAR JR. takes some time to himself when his parents are gone and goes to a gay club with TORAN OCETT. He opens up the young mans eyes to something called ‘District 9’ where all the gays/tranny’s like to live. Back from the mess on Risa, QUESTA has some news to discuss with GWENI DAMAR, explaining that she probably won’t live much longer and sorts out that Corat won’t marry again but Kegen will keep Natime in the home to help out. Finally it is time for TOREL DAMAR to have his memory wiped. GWENI says her goodbyes and then QUESTA does what she is able with her abilities. MERIK EVEK finally makes it to Cardassia only to be told about DARON LETHO-EVEK, going to comfort the boy and letting him know he’ll be coming home with him and Miniya to Earth. KEGEN DAMAR gets back to the planet and needs some time to relax, hitting up AFON MAKLA. She is surprised he is there, Afon is happy to distract. Fourth Week NOAH ALMIN has enrolled himself into a ‘Cardassian as a Second Language’ class. His tutor is librarian KALISA KUSSEK. They share some subtle attractions as she offers to give him private lessons should he feel like he is struggling. Currently adjusting to a visit on the planet and the addition of Daron into the family, MINIYA EVEK and MERIK EVEK discuss their marriage before having some intimate moments ;). MAYANA SAREX and NOAH are content in their new apartment, discussing future plans and having a special moment ;). Risa Plots Third Week CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR confront DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to get LALI MUNROE back. Things go wrong however and the two men get into a phaser fight before Dayin is eventually killed - everyone going home with injuries. Heading back to Cardassia, CORAT and QUESTA talk in the sickbay about their choices, figuring that their best option is to erase Torel’s memory. Bajor Plots Fourth Week ZAYN VONDREHLE is finally getting accustomed to his prosthetic leg and learning to walk again. TARA VONDHRELE is there with him and promises that in the New Year a lot of things will change for the better between them. Fenris Plots Second Week CHIARO DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA prep to leave the palace while Chiaro explains to her his friend is taking over his position and he will go back to Bajor with her and their baby. Third Week CHIARO DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA have left the palace to try and find Elli and then go home. She is very cold and Chiaro does what he is able to warm her up and be reassuring. A couple of days into the expedition out, CASSICA goes into labour and something is wrong. CHIARO is horrified that his child may die, getting KITAAN DHOW, as well as Lina/Gil to work together. Everyone is surprised however when they realize she had twins: FELICITY DHAJA and DOMINIC DHOW are born (December 23, 2398). Fourth Week OLIS CASSICA wakes up with SIAKA tending to her. She explains that Kitaan/Chiaro have gone to get Juretoh and should be returning soon to take her off planet. The two girls talk about what life may be like once Cassica leaves and how Chiaro is her man now. #12 December, 2398 #12 December, 2398 #12 December, 2398